Ronald and Undertaker
by Annepannepo
Summary: Ronald Knox and Undertaker meet when Ronald is only 2 years old and they get along very well, until Ronald gets taken away from Undertaker at the age of 6
1. The end of the beginning

Giggling the young boy walked into the dark shop filled with coffins, multiple skulls and skeletons and cabinets filled with books about the human body. He tripped a few times, but got to the one he was looking for without any bruises or scratches.

"_Mister Undertaker, mister Undertaker,"_ the young boy cooed as he wrapped his small arms around the elder's leg. "_Mister Undertaker, I missed you, I weally did!" _He giggled again while nuzzling his face into the back of his knee. He visited Undertaker every once in a week, around the same time William brought him there.

"_Hello, Ronald,"_ the elder responded to the little boy clinging to his leg. He slowly kneeled down, wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him. "_Let me guess… You came to get a cookie?" _He asked, teasing him a little. "_Yes, I did! I like your cookies best," _He answered as he slowly lifted Undertaker's fringe. "_But I also came to see you, mister Undertaker, because I love you a lot," _Ronald added. He needed both of his small hands to keep Undertaker's fringe above his eyes, though he thought it was worth the effort as he loved Undertaker's eyes as much as he loved the man himself.

Undertaker chuckled softly. "_I feel flattered having such a lovely boy loving me," _he said smiling as he walked towards the cookie jar and took a cookie. _"Here you are,"_ Undertaker said, holding the bone-shaped cookie just a few inches from Ronald's reach. The toddler pouted, reaching out for the cookie and sighing as he noticed there wouldn't be a way he could reach it. "_Mister Undertaker, you're a meanie," _he muttered. Undertaker chuckled again and handed Ronald his beloved cookie. He immediately smiled and took small bites from it. Even though he ate slowly his cheeks ended up being filled with crumbs.

"_Didn't they teach you how to eat properly, Ronald?" _Undertaker asked. _"Did I make a mess? Do I have to clean, mister Undertaker?"_Ronald asked as he tilted his head slightly to the left. "_No, no, you won't need to clean, but your cheeks…" _The elder chuckled and removed the crumbs from the boy's cheeks. "…_Mister Undertaker, could you please call me Wonnie, instead of Wonald? William always calls me Wonald and I don't like him. I don't want to think about him when I'm having fun with you, mister Undertaker," _he said. Undertaker smiled and nodded slowly. "_Fine then. I'll call you Ronnie from now on." _He carefully put Ronald down, who was still enjoying his cookie, and sat down on one of the coffins.

As soon as Ronald finished his cookie he walked to Undertaker and lifted his cloak. _"Ronald, what are you doing?" _Undertaker asked, chuckling and wondering what the boy's plans were. _"Close your eyes," _he chimed. The elder lifted an eyebrow but closed his eyes anyway. He didn't think the youngster would do anything obscene. Ronald giggled and hid underneath Undertaker's cloak. _"I hid myself and you have to find me, mister Undertaker. It's very difficult!" _He continued to giggle, which made it even more obvious where he was than it already was. Undertaker shook his head and stood up. He walked forward very careful, just to make sure he wouldn't hurt the one underneath his cloak. Ronald seemed to be unable to stop giggling and because of his continuing laughter he tripped and fell. "_Oww…" _He tried to stand up, but got tangled with the cloak. He started to giggle again as he couldn't escape anymore. _"Undertaker, help me," _he giggled. "_Your dress caught me!"_ The silver-haired reaper shook his head chuckling and lifted his cloak after kneeling down. "_My dress loves catching naughty little boys like you," _he smirked and walked his fingers through the little boy's hair.

The door slowly opened and William stood in the doorway. "_I hope he has been good, sir," _he said. Undertaker smiled and nodded. "_He has been lovely, as always," _Undertaker responded. William nodded and lifted Ronald who had gotten another cookie from Undertaker. "_I'm glad you enjoyed, because this was the last time. He might visit you on his own again, if he wants to," _William spoke without any expression. Undertaker's eyes widened and he looked at Ronald. "_But he has been here for four years every single day, I really enjoy this little man. Why can't he come anymore?" _He asked, his voice trembling slightly as he spoke. He loved being with the little boy, he loved playing with him and everything they always did. Playing hide and seek or tag, games which didn't make sense and even though Ronald always won because he made up his own rules, Undertaker enjoyed it. "_Sometimes you just can't have the things you want, Undertaker." _William said and left. As soon as William turned around Ronald accidently dropped his cookie. "_Mister Undertaker! My cookie," _He called, but Undertaker didn't do a thing. He just stood in the doorway, watching William taking Ronald away from him and watching how Ronald started to cry. "_Ronnie…"_


	2. Meeting again

**Ronald hasn't been at Undertaker's place for 10 years, he just turned 16. As the years passed Undertaker simply had been doing his job, but smiled less than he did before, barely ever asked for a joke and such. **

Undertaker looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door. He was cleaning his desk, now that it wasn't filled with jars with cookies anymore he had to clean the desk instead of the jars.

_"Come on in, the door is opened," _he said.

Slowly the door got pulled open. Undertaker didn't look at the door and continued cleaning instead. A teenage boy leaned against the pole, smiling as soon as he saw Undertaker wiping dust from the desk and lifting his fringe to wipe away a bit of sweat. "_It's been a while, oldie," _he said with a wide smirk. "_I'd rather not be called an o—" _The elder didn't finish his sentence when he saw who exactly he was talking to. He lifted his fringe again, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "_R-Ronald..?" _He recognized the boy right away. "_It's still Ronnie for you," _Ronald said and walked further into the shop. Undertaker dropped his cloth, walked towards the teenager and wrapped his arms around him.

"_Did ya miss me?" _He asked with a smile and also wrapped his arms around the other. Their heights were pretty much the same now, Undertaker was only slightly taller. "_I sure did, Ronnie. I sure did," _Undertaker replied and let go of Ronald again. "_I missed your cookies, do you still have them?" _Ronald asked, lifting an eyebrow. Undertaker slowly shook his head. "_No, I don't. I missed you too much to bake new ones," _he muttered with a soft blush. Ronald chuckled. "_I didn't know you got so weak, but I guess that happens when people get old like you,"_ he teased. He sat down on top of one of the coffins and looked around, noticing it hadn't changed a bit after the ten years he hadn't been here. He felt his heart beat in his chest, he felt like he just came home again. Slowly he walked his fingers along the wood of the coffin he was sitting on, smiling happily.

"_Still into apple juice, or do you want another drink?" _Undertaker asked as he walked to the cabinet with drinks and beakers. He took two beakers and filled one with apple juice for himself. "_Apple juice? Did I drink that stuff?" _Ronald grinned and shook his head. "_No, I prefer something stronger, just give me something you think I'll like, I don't care at all," _he answered. Undertaker nodded as he filled one of the beakers with whiskey. He walked to Ronald, handed him the beaker with whiskey and sat down next to him with his apple juice. Since Ronald had left he had been drinking a lot of apple juice and he still did and enjoyed it. "_Cheers, oldie," _Ronald said smiling while lifting his beaker and taking some sips. "_Cheers," _Undertaker said, doing the same.

"_So… Do you have a girlfriend or anything?" _Undertaker asked curiously. The young reaper grinned. "_Got another one every night," _he smirked. He finished his drink and put the beaker down on the floor. The elder said nothing at all. _Another one every night… _Was he being serious? Did he become a cheater like that? He was only sixteen and he had another girl every night, he seemed to drink quite a lot and didn't seem to be ashamed of it at all. He didn't expect Ronald to become that kind of boy. Ronald looked at Undertaker and sighed quietly. "_I have to keep myself from thinking from the one I really love. That person doesn't want me anyway," _he said quietly while walking his fingers through his blonde and black hair. "_Why wouldn't she want you? You look nice, you're a nice boy, what's her problem?" _Undertaker asked, not understanding why they wouldn't want a boy like him.

Ronald sighed again, a little louder this time. _She, her…_It wasn't even a girl and the one he loved was sitting right next to him. He liked Undertaker a lot, he already did when he was a two-year old toddler, not like this but he did. He had to miss him for ten years and William kept telling stories about him, he reminded Ronald of the reaper he had loved his whole life and that one man thought he was in love with a girl and definitely didn't feel the same about him.

"_I have to go, William's probably waitin' for me," _Ronald said. He didn't want to stay here any longer. He enjoyed being here a lot, but it was just too much right now. He couldn't handle this feeling. The feeling of rejection. He stood up and smiled at Undertaker, who also stood up. "_Come by whenever you want to, Ronnie," _he said as he hugged him. Ronald nodded. "_I will," _he said, his voice slightly trembling. He smiled when Undertaker let go and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "_I'll probably see ya soon." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ronald has been visiting Undertaker twice a week for four years, but now that he had to do fieldwork he didn't have much time anymore, making him unable to visit Undertaker that often. **

The sky was black and filled with stars. A big full moon lit up the streets. It was about midnight and a young reaper with two-toned hair was unable to sleep.

He walked around through the streets, not knowing what to do. Should he visit Undertaker? Or should he just go back home and try to sleep anyway? He stopped in front of the small shop, stared at the door for a moment, then knocked.

Undertaker was just about to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door. He was rather tired since he had had quite a busy day. He sighed and got up from the coffin and slowly opened the door, smiling happily when he saw who was standing in front of him. "_Come in, Ronnie."_ He closed the door as soon as the other had entered. Ronald rubbed his eyes and sat down on a coffin. "_I'm so tired, but I just can't sleep," _he said and yawned. Undertaker chuckled and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around Ronald's shoulder. "_Then try again. Try to sleep here and now," _he said quietly. "_Do ya mean like.. on your shoulder?" _Ronald asked the elder, blushing slightly as he looked up to him. Undertaker simply nodded. "_Yes, on my shoulder, if you want to," _he replied, smiling when he saw Ronald's soft blush. "_O-okay…" _The teenager nuzzled his face into Undertaker's neck, making the man chuckle and closed his eyes. He felt strange, it was quite strange after all, even though the boy had slept on his lap and in his arms multiple times when he was younger, it was quite weird right now to have him sleep on his shoulder. Even though it felt strange and rather wrong, it was a nice feeling at the same time. Undertaker enjoyed feeling like he was protecting someone he cared about a lot. He looked at Ronald, his chest slowly rising and dropping, his lips opened slightly when he exhaled.

When Undertaker was sure Ronald was fully asleep, he carefully lifted him and laid him down in a green, comfortable coffin. He slowly walked his fingers through his blonde and black hair. Ronald sighed and took Undertaker's hand as soon as he felt it walking through his hair. "_I love you," _he muttered, still sleeping. The elder's cheeks colored a bright red. He had heard it many times from Ronald, but also when he was young, when he was only a toddler. It was strange to hear it from him now. Everything that seemed so normal when he was a kid, seemed so weird right now. Was it okay to feel the same way? Was it okay to enjoy this? He didn't even know if he was actually talking to him or someone he was dreaming about. The girl he was in love with. Undertaker sighed, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ronald's forehead. "_I love you too, Ronnie," _he whispered. He got up again and let go of Ronald's hand. Tip toeing he went to his own 'bed' and laid down, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
